endlessly
by Luna051
Summary: petit one shot version song fic dédié a ma soeur, ceci n'est pas un slash binh oui, elle aime pas! pfiu!


**Salut a tous, je suis retournée chez moi en Belgique ou j'ai revu ma sœur qui m'a fait découvrir ce merveilleux morceaux de Muse ( gros merci a ma zuster a moi !) et je lui ai promis de lui écrire une songfic avec un harry/Hermione puisqu'elle en est dingue donc voilà, c'est un tout pitit One Shot tout mignon, enfin, j'espère. Comme d'habitude, je ne possède pas les personnages quoique je pense sérieusement a enfermer certains personnages dans mes armoires qui sont très grandes faut il le dire.**

**

* * *

**

**ENDLESSLY**

**POV Harry**

Pourquoi fallait il que tu viennes ce soir? Etait ce un coup du destin que de te retrouver dans cette boite karaoké le seul soir ou je livrerais mon cœur a nu sur cette scène devant ces fans qui ne me connaissent pas ?

Depuis combien de temps se connaît on Hermione ? et depuis combien de temps me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments a ton égard ? était ce quand Voldemort t'a enlevé juste avant la bataille finale ? quand je t'ai enfin retrouvée le visage baigné de larmes et le corps couvert de sang et de coupure. Tu n'as jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Tu n'as jamais vu la manière dont est mort Lucius Malefoy. Tu n'as pas vu la lueur de démence qui brillait dans mes yeux et qui a même effrayé Dumbledore. C'est te voir qui m'a calmé, respirer ton parfum m'a fait comprendre a quel point je deviendrais fou si je te perdais.

Et si j'ai tué Voldemort, en plus de la vengeance, c'est pour toi que j l'ai fait. Personne n'a comprit les paroles qu'il m'a dite en fourche langue mais elles sont gravées dans mon esprit comme au fer rouge. Quand je te regarde rire avec les autres, il me semble les entendre encore, lointain écho venu des enfers. « quand ton cadavres pourrira Potter, je me ferais un plaisir de prendre la petite sang de bourbe et je lui ferais payer ta survie jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tue elle même ! ». la colère s'était alors propagé dans mon être et j'ai prononcé d'une voix froide ce même sort qui avait coûté la vie a son ancêtre, sort créé par le mien, combinant les 3 impardonnables. Après l'avoir lancé, je me suis assuré que tu n'avais rien et j'ai cédé a l'inconscience.

Je secoue la tête et monte sur la scène. J'entend la voix du disc jockey qui m'annonce et je fais un petit sourire au public en délire. Tu me regardes et moi je ne vois que toi, mon Hermione, ma courageuse et intrépide Gryffondor. Mon puit de science. Je plante mon regard dans le tien, j'espère que tu vas comprendre. Les premières mesures se font entendre. Si tu savais le nombre de fois ou j'ai pensé a toi en écoutant cette chanson.

**this part in me you'll never know**

**(ette part en moi que tu ne connaitras jamais)  
the only thing I'll never show**

**(la seule chose que je ne te montrerais jamais)  
**

j'espère que tu comprends mon amour. Tu me regardes toujours et moi je ne te laisse pas. Ma voix s'envole sur le refrain, si tu savais comme je t'aime

**  
hopelessly I'll love you endlessly**

**(sans espoir, je t'aimerais sans fin)  
hopelessly I'll give you everything**

**(sans espoir je te donnerais tout!)  
but I won't give you up**

**(je ne te laisserais pas monter)  
I won't let you down**

**(je ne te laisserais pas descendre)  
and I won't leave you falling**

**(et je ne te laisserais pas tomber)  
If the moment ever comes**

**(si ce moment là devait jamais arriver.)**

je vois que tu comprends. Des larmes apparaissent dans tes magnifiques yeux chocolats. Tu es celle qui me connaît le mieux Hermione et sans toi je ne suis rien. Je met mon cœur et mon âme dans cette chanson. Pour toi je livre tout. Face a toi je suis nu. (n.a : qui veut être a la place de la demoiselle qui le voit nu ? mmmmmooooiiiii)

**  
It's plain to see it's trying to speak**

**(c'est dur de voir qu'il essaye de parler)  
cherished dreams forever asleep**

**(dormir pour toujours pour chérir les rêves.)**

oh oui mon Hermione, si tu savais comme je chéris les rêves dans lesquels tu apparais. Ce sont les seuls qui parviennent a chasser mes cauchemars récurant et la simple pensée de toi parviens a faire disparaître le dégoût que j'éprouve pour moi même !

**  
hopelessly I'll love you endlessly**

**(sans espoir, je t'aimerais sans fin)  
hopelessly I'll give you everything**

**(sans espoir je te donnerais tout!)  
but I won't give you up**

**(je ne te laisserais pas monter)  
I won't let you down**

**(je ne te laisserais pas descendre)  
and I won't leave you falling**

**(et je ne te laisserais pas tomber)  
If the moment ever comes**

**(si ce moment là devait jamais arriver.)**

**  
hopelessly I'll love you endlessly**

**(sans espoir, je t'aimerais sans fin)  
hopelessly I'll give you everything**

**(sans espoir je te donnerais tout!)  
but I won't give you up**

**(je ne te laisserais pas monter)  
I won't let you down**

**(je ne te laisserais pas descendre)  
and I won't leave you falling**

**(et je ne te laisserais pas tomber)  
If the moment ever comes**

**(si ce moment là devait jamais arriver.)**

la chansons vient de se terminer et la salle reste silencieuse. Je perçois beaucoup de jeune fille qui essuient leurs larmes. Je n'avais pas l'impression de me livrer a tous. Seulement a toi. Je te vois qui pleure. J'espère que tu as compris. Je ne survivrais pas plus longtemps sans toi.

Les applaudissement commencent a fuser de toutes parts mais je ne bouge pas. Je reste pétrifié face a toi. Lentement tu te lèvre et tu avances vers moi. Je vois tous les spectateurs qui tournent vers leurs regards vers toi. Ils cherchent une explication a mon mutisme. Je ne te quitte pas. Toi non plus d'ailleurs. Tu monte doucement sur la scène et tu me prends dans tes bras en chuchotant.

« c'était magnifique Harry. Moi aussi je t'aime. Ron et Dumbledore m'ont dit ce qu'il s'était passé après que tu sois venu me chercher mais je n'ai pas voulu me bercer d'illusion. Je t'aime Harry Potter. »

et tu les a dites, les paroles que j'attendais depuis si longtemps.

« je t'aime aussi Hermione Granger. Je t'aime plus que tout. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. »

comme dans les vieux films que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir, je la fais pivoter et me penche pour l'embrasser. J'y met toute la passion et tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour elle dans ce baiser. J'entend vaguement des sifflements et des cris de filles en pleur mais je m'en fous. J'ai celle que j'aime et rien ni personne ne pourra me déranger. J'ai 18 ans, j'ai vaincu Voldemort et je vais passer le reste de ma vie avec la femme que j'aime. Que demander de plus ?

* * *

**Alors? meme si d'habitude, c'est des Slashs que j'écris, j'espère que vous aurez quand meme appréciés et puis si vous en avez l'occasion, lisez là en écoutant la chansons originale. petit mot pour ma soeur, voilà, je t'ai fait ta song fic, j'espère que tu l'aimeras! laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plait ( grand sourire et regard de chien battu de la part de Luna) **


End file.
